


A Girl's Silver

by deerqult



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, I don't know where this is going?, I just put all the warnings in case, I mean it is aot, It's about my character's life, M/M, Mental Abuse, OC centric I'm sorry, Physical Abuse, a character with autism, possible sex, third person, yeah there may be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerqult/pseuds/deerqult
Summary: The life story of a girl in the background.





	A Girl's Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avila Ernestine Falk has been born, and thus, her life story begins.

##### Preface

Upon an old wooden porch, a maiden so fair sat idly by,  
Amid the sulfur buckwheat and first blush’s sigh.  
With eyes, dark, and locks of birch,  
T’was only the belly ripe with birth-  
That made her stay.  
Merry meet and merry way,  
Her husband had gone away  
But only ‘till tomorrow. 

As the sun was setting on the 5th day of July, a new sun was just beginning to rise. It was within the precarious walls of Maria that a baby girl was born. An exhausted mother, with her forehead donned in perspiration, named this baby girl Avila after her great, great, great grandmother who hailed from a very cold land where the sun never set in the winter time. Her name was Evelina. She was strong and desired by many men and many kingdoms. It was even said Evelina possessed a rare and powerful blood. She could have dreams that predicted the future, and heal many people with her magic. Alas, her lineage was forced into the walls as titans devoured all the land outside… and as time went on, Evelina passed away, leaving only a blood legacy behind in the mortal realm.

The mother turned her attention to her fiery haired baby- cooing and grasping at her tresses.  
Avila was a perfect name, the woman decided.

She would be strong.

A soft knock on the wooden door echoed through the room, and the woman turned her head sluggishly in time to see it crack open. An auburn-haired man stood in the frame, beard freshly trimmed. His eyes were bright as sapphires, that much was for sure- and a silver band on his ring finger matched the one on the woman’s,  
“Ellinor…” He began, now entering the room with wide eyes and slightly panting, “I brought the… the doctor…”

The woman, Ellinor, only gave a weak smile in reply before gazing down softly at her baby, swaddled in cloth.

“You…” The man began, a bespectacled doctor behind him and peering into the room. The man didn’t finish his sentence and decided to kneel at her bedside instead,

“... She’s beautiful,”

Ellinor turned to her husband, outstretching a somewhat shaky hand to him, and he took hold firmly as a means to offer her comfort,

“Avila… Her name is Avila,” Ellinor replied at last, her eyes filled with adoration, “Oh Gerhard… isn’t she just the most precious thing?”

Gerhard nodded, still in shock, “Yeah… she’s… so tiny…” He noted, reaching out with his unoccupied hand to hesitantly touch her small, pudgy hand, “Warm, too… Doctor? Will my wife be fine?” He inquired, now turning his attention to the local doctor of Doberan, who went by the surname of Thatcher. The doctor simply nodded, stroking his greying, scruffy beard before offering a response,

“Just fine. I’ll need to cut the umbilical cord- give the baby a look over to make sure she’s healthy… Then I’ll be off. I have many other patients to tend to, I’m afraid.” The doctor explained, squinty eyes now focused on the small, squirming infant cradled in the woman’s arms. It was only half an hour that the doctor was present, and all the while, he seemed disinterested in his job of cleaning up the young baby. It was clear that he had… Better things to do. As Thatcher finished wrapping the squirming infant in a fresh linen cloth, a young girl no older than four watched the spectacle from the door frame. It appeared that she had been watching for quite some time, eventually waltzing in to hop up onto the edge of her mother's bed. Just like Gerhard and the newly birthed child, the girl had strikingly curly, fiery hair. Must be a dominant trait, the doctor noted. After bidding the new family farewell, Thatcher took his leave down the long winding path that led away from the small wooden house, and toward the nearby town that laid beyond the many golden fields of wheat and barley.

The couple found solace in the newborn sun as she eclipsed the one sinking below the horizon. Unfortunately, it would be a solace short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the link to Avila's full Biography here (spoilers, obviously)  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a_0fm1rqLNfFfpswYT4G_b0ZqwuBOzU2viMKOdEisyE/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Feel free to comment critiques below :0
> 
> I also have an account for her on Instagram @fierycompatriot where you can see art and other various work of her!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first official fanwork/fanfiction! Realistic criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
